A Ride in the Moonlit Sky
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: In which Durbe takes Rio out for the ride of her life. Slight OOC-ness if you think in Barian terms


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**A Ride in the Moonlit Sky**

**Romance**

**Durbe/Rio**

**In which Durbe takes Rio out for the ride of her life.**

**(I don't own Zexal. But you should already know that.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A Ride in the Moonlit Sky

* * *

Durbe had only three people he cared about.

Mach, his horse. (Many people had lectured him about his inability to think of Mach as a dumb animal)

Ryoga, his best friend.

And Rio, his best friend's sister.

Well, actually, that would be the wrong introduction when referring to Rio. She hated being called Rio, 'Ryoga's little sis.' The last time Durbe had done so, he learned his lesson the hardest way. No, if you had to introduce her with something at the end, she would give it herself.

Rio, the Princess of the United Lands.

Rio, the Sword of Ice.

Rio..., the only one Durbe ever loved. (Not that he ever used THAT in a conversation.)

Rio never knew how Durbe felt about her. For him, the timing was never right. If he didn't come to them in tatters, he came because of important matters that couldn't be ignored. He hardly had any time to spend with her.

But still, he wanted her to know.

Even if she didn't love him back, he felt it would be worth it.

How could he be considered 'brave' when he couldn't even say three simple words to the princess with the fair, blue hair? How could he call himself a knight of the skies when he refused to reach for the stars?

The sudden mentioning of 'stars' gave the grey-haired knight an idea.

* * *

Rio had only two people and one horse she cared about.

Ryoga, her brother.

Mach, Durbe's Pegasus.

And Durbe..., the only man who ever held a special place in her heart.

When they had first met, he was a friend Ryoga had met during his travels. He was kind, funny when allowed, and well-mannered when around royalty. Hardly a moment went by when he didn't have a ghost of a smile on his face. But, whenever he and Ryoga were sparring, that ghost of a smile became a full on grin. He seemed to enjoy himself the most when he was around the twins of the United Lands.

And Rio was always happy when around him. Even though she hid it from him.

She never knew why she hid it, though. Maybe a part of her assumed he already had another in his life. On many an occasion, she had asked him if he had someone special waiting for him. And every time, he had simply blushed and turned away. After failing to get an answer from him for the fiftieth time, she dropped the subject. The truth would hurt her if she found out anyway.

She didn't want to know who held that place in his heart.

She would only smile for him when he found his special one.

That was the promise she made to herself.

* * *

It was the nightfall. The stars were glittering in the sky like dewdrops. You could very easily see the Milky Way from the palace balcony. Not a single cloud blocked anything out.

A perfect night.

For so many things.

Rio had been watching the night sky from her balcony, her eyes becoming like the thousands of stars that sparkled with a dazzling brilliance. "A fine night tonight," a voice said.

Rio jumped and turned her head. Durbe had walked into the room and was approaching the balcony, his hand in his only available pocket. His ghost of a smile was still visible on his face. "It is," Rio admitted.

Durbe made his way to her side and stood beside her. "Rio-hime," he began.

Rio turned to face him. "I was wondering." He turned to face her, their eyes connecting in a near instant. "Would you like to ride with me?"

Here, Rio's curiosity was stuck. "Is Ryoga alright with this?" she asked.

Durbe didn't respond.

That gave her her answer.

"What happens if he finds out you kidnapped me?" she asked teasingly.

"I was hoping we wouldn't let him know until next year," Durbe replied, just as teasingly.

Rio laughed softly.

How Durbe loved hearing her laugh.

Taking her hand gently in his own, he let out a loud whistle; a signal for his treasured steed to come get him.

Mach was there in less than three seconds. After that, Durbe got on his back and helped Rio on. Then they took to the skies.

* * *

Rio was amazed. The stars were so bright and near, she felt that she could touch them with the tips of her fingers. But she couldn't pull herself away from Durbe, lest she fall and give him a heart attack. So, instead, she held onto his chest as tightly as she could, something that caused the knight to blush his face away.

Durbe turned to face her. The fair princess was looking into the night sky, her face glowing like a star. He sighed softly as he turned his head back. Then he only watched as his Pegasus gave him a horse's version of a smirk. "What?" Durbe thought.

Mach's face gave him his answer. "Just tell her. That's the reason you called her up, isn't it?"

Boy, did he hate it when Mach knew his reasons better than he knew them himself.

He turned back to Rio, who was resting on his back. "Rio-hime," he began.

"Yes?" Rio asked, unconsciously rubbing her bare arms.

She was starting to get cold. Now what could Durbe say?

"Let's get you back to your room," Durbe answered. "You're starting to freeze."

Rio was slightly disappointed. "Okay," she said, resting her head on his armor again.

Durbe felt the need to kick himself. "Mach," he began, "take us down."

The Pegasus gave his master a low neigh as he flew back down to the balcony.

* * *

As soon as Mach landed, Durbe helped Rio onto the solid floor. She was slightly unsteady, but she regained her balance quickly enough. "That was fun," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Durbe responded, his ghost of a smile again visible on his face.

Rio then started to walk away, after briefly bowing like a princess should.

Durbe simply watched as she entered her room. And Mach just couldn't take it anymore. Opening his wings casually, he shoved his master towards Rio.

And trust me when I tell you that horse has strength. That single shove was enough to take Durbe all the way to Rio. The two of them collided, with Durbe landing on top of Rio, a position he was quick to remove himself from. He stood up in less than three seconds. Then he offered his hand and helped her back up. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh, no," Rio said. "It's okay." She took his hand and got back on her feet.

Both of them looked over to Mach, who simply looked at the skies. What a jerk!

Durbe was definitely going to lecture that animal the next chance he got.

"Well, goodnight," Rio said, turning away again.

Durbe's body reacted before he could think. He reached for her hand and pulled her into an embrace. "D-Durbe-kun?" she stuttered.

"Rio-hime...watashi wa..."

"Huh?"

"Watashi wa...anata o...aishite." [I love you.]

Rio was astonished.

Mach grunted with an 'It's about time,' kinda look.

Durbe gently pulled himself away and looked into Rio's eyes. The look of surprise that Rio had...it was something Durbe had not been expecting. But the kiss that followed was much more surprising.

Then came the world's greatest scream.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

The two pulled themselves away from each other and saw, much to their surprise, that Ryoga had come in. His face was that of a horrified brother. And who could blame him? He just saw his sister _kissing_ Durbe. He didn't think they were anything more than friends!

Boy, were they in trouble.

* * *

About a week after the whole 'incident' with Ryoga, it was safe to say that Rio and Durbe were in the clear. Ryoga had made it very clear that he was okay with the two of them being together on the condition that Durbe never made Rio cry. Though, in his own defense, Ryoga refused to say that until after Durbe beat him in a sparring match. (Nobody could have Rio if they couldn't prove their strength. Ryoga's rule.)

So the lovebirds got away with only light burns. But even after their relationship was approved, they could still feel Ryoga or Mach keeping an eye on them when they were alone.

Sometimes they wondered who was worse. The overprotective brother or the fruitcake horse. Guess only time could answer that question.

END

* * *

**D.T.B: At last. Something that's not so angsty. Okay, read, enjoy, review, and let me know how I did. **


End file.
